<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accident by lazycat24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749456">Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24'>lazycat24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian helps Mark with his injury</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Mallory &amp; Mark R. Naird, Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouch!”</p><p>“Oh, quit being a baby and sit still.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be sitting anywhere soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably not.”</p><p>“Ow! Dammit Adrian!”</p><p>“Well hold still! This is all your fault, anyways.”</p><p>“My fault? How the hell is this my fault?”</p><p>“If you hadn’t snuck up, the experiment wouldn’t have exploded and you wouldn't have pieces of glass in your ass.”</p><p>“I didn’t sneak up behind you!”</p><p>“Yes, you did. You always sneak around.”</p><p>“Adrian. Shut up. I just wanted to see how the things are going. I'm in charge of this place, remember?“</p><p>“Yeah but it doesn't mean you can interrupt my work anytime you want."</p><p>“That's exactly wh- OW! God dammit Adrian!”</p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>"Sit still or I'm going to ask Tony to post the footage from the security cameras on Twitter.”</p><p>"What?! You wouldn't dare! By the way thanks for reminding me that I have to get rid of it, immediately after we're done here.”</p><p>"No way, I need to get a copy of it! For scientific reasons.”</p><p>"Stop! You're never going to lay eyes on that. No one is!”</p><p>"We will see.”</p><p>“Are you done yet?”</p><p>“Almost, just one more. Oh got it. You can pull your pants up now. I’m finished.”</p><p>“Ehm. Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“You're welcome but try not to surprise me like that ever again.”</p><p>"Duly noted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>